Close to Tears
by Stessa
Summary: Awkward silences can be there for many reasons, and you might not be able to see why, but for Eddie and Chelsea, it was easier then they thought. An EddiexChelsea oneshot.


_Hi, this is my first That's So Raven story. I've been wanting to write this for awhile, but I'm kinda nervous about posting it. Anyway, I hope you like it, please R&R ?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own That's So Raven.

* * *

_

**Close to Tears**

It was one of those days.

They didn't happen often, but they weren't special. They did get time together, but not too much. It was odd, really. Because they were just as good friends, the two of them, as they were the three of them, but somehow _she_ always managed to get in the middle.

Not that they hated her, oh God no. They loved her. She was a great friend, and so much fun to be with. Only God knows what crazy things they'd done through their friendship to get out of trouble. Her visions always told them something, but somehow she had always misread them, and taken her two best friends down with her.

Normally, on Friday nights, they'd have a Game Night at the Baxter's house, along with her parents. Or they'd hang out at the Chill Grill, or maybe be at a party. But not tonight.

Nothing was going on. Or maybe there was, but they didn't know it, because Alana thought they were dorks, and she didn't like them. Therefore no-one else dared to invite them to anything. But that was okay, they made their own fun anyway.

And it was just the two of them tonight, because Raven had to be somewhere. She didn't exactly tell them what she had to do, but she'd been doing that a few times. Those times occurred more often now, but Chelsea and Eddie didn't question it. They just stuck together. Two instead of three.

They didn't really know what to do. They just ended up watching movies, or talking about random stuff. Sometimes they'd go down to the Chill Grill just them, but it wasn't the same without Raven. It never was, and they were trying to make something without her, though it was hard. She normally ruled their friendship, and just now, when she wasn't there anymore, they realized how great that had been.

They were really lost without her.

So somehow, Chelsea ended up deciding for them to take a walk outside. Just to have something to do. And it may have been an odd sight, a guy like Eddie, and a girl like Chelsea, walking around on a cold night, just the two of them – together.

_I'm clearly not an expert on love_

_But I know the feeling, yeah_

_When the stars start shooting above_

_And you're just right there_

They really didn't know what to say to each other. It was kinda weird, they had been friends forever. Okay, so maybe they wouldn't have been that close, wasn't it for Raven, but they cared about each other. Deeply.

Chelsea knew that Eddie was one of the few decent boys, she knew she could trust him with her life, because somehow, he always managed to work everything out. And Eddie knew that Chelsea was weird, but who wasn't? Even though she said some crazy stuff, and believed in crazy things, and didn't quite catch it when you used sarcasm, she was still so amazingly sweet, and only wanted good things for everybody.

The air was getting colder, and Chelsea wrapped her jacket closer around herself, tempting to avoid the coldness. She picked up speed, and Eddie quickly followed her example, not wanting to be left behind.

They continued down the almost empty road. It was weird that no cars were out, because it really wasn't that late. Maybe they had just been lucky and found a quiet road. But that was really okay with them… It was awesome.

"Hey Chels…?" Eddie said, casually looking at her.

She turned her head, and her eyes met his, "What's up, Eddie?"

"Don't you find it weird?"

"That all this gum is on the pavement, I know!" Chelsea said, looking at the ground, "How come people don't put it in the trashcan? It's right there next to them."

Eddie chuckled, "Yeah, that is weird, Chels, but that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Oh…" Chelsea's face dropped a bit, "What were you talking about, then?"

"Isn't it weird, that whenever Raven is not around, you and I don't know what to do, or what to say to each other?" Eddie questioned, hoping he wasn't the only one feeling it.

He figured he wasn't, because Chelsea stopped her walking, and turned her body to look at him completely. She wrapped her arms around herself, and bit her lip, "I don't know…" she whispered, "I guess it is. I've tried to figure out why, but I can't."

"Me neither." Eddie said, "It's not because we're less friends or something… we just… Don't know what to say to each other."

"It's kinda awkward." Chelsea smiled, "But not in a very bad way. It's awkward in a very good way. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah…" Eddie said, "In a good way. The same good way you feel, when you get an ice cream headache. You feel good from the ice cream, but bad from the headache."

"Yeah, exactly!" Chelsea agreed, giggling a little, "See… we know how to talk!"

"Yeah…" Eddie said, "That's it, we'll just talk about how we can't talk, and then suddenly we're talking…"

"How come you think it's so awkward – in a very good way?" Chelsea questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know." Eddie said, "I've been thinking about that. Do you have any idea?"

"No." Chelsea muttered, starting her walk again, "But Raven would know it if she was here. Maybe we should ask her? She can help us, she always can."

"I think this is something we have to do without her." Eddie said, "Like that time when we rehearsed that dance, remember? Everything was great there. Remember it? It was so much fun to just be you and I."

"Yeah, that's true." Chelsea smiled, "And we didn't mess it up. But Eddie – we weren't awkward back then. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know." Eddie said, "Maybe we changed?"

"I didn't change…" Chelsea said, her eyes wide. "I'm still me, same old Chelsea. I haven't changed a bit. And neither have you, Eddie."

"And maybe that's why!" Eddie said, "Maybe that's why we feel awkward with each other."

"But we didn't feel awkward before," Chelsea said, sitting down on a bench, she had seen, "I mean, before… we were just Chelsea and Eddie, Raven's two friends. Now we're hardly with Raven anymore, so it's just you and I. What do you think went wrong?"

"Nothing." Eddie smiled, sitting down beside her, "Nothing went wrong, Chels. Maybe it's a good thing. You said so yourself, the awkwardness was a good awkward."

_You're in your own little world_

_Walking on cloud nine_

_Just a boy and his favourite girl_

_They got everything they need to shine _

"Yeah…" Chelsea wondered, "But why do you think that is? Why didn't we feel awkward before? Why didn't we act like this before? We never really had a talk like this either, and we never took a walk together, unless we had to go somewhere."

"I don't know…" Eddie said, "I'm tired of not knowing. This has been going on for a long time, Chels. I've been feeling weird for a long time. I haven't really been able to do much stuff, and it's weird. I'm always with you, but I don't mind being with you – you're my best friend. I mean, Raven is too, but she's not around, and I love you, and I like being with you…"

Chelsea smiled, and rested her head at Eddie's shoulder, "Likewise, Eddie. You never really make fun of me when I say something stupid. Except when you do, but I don't care, because I know you don't think I'm that stupid. I'm not just as quick as everybody else."

"Nah…" Eddie said, scooting her body closer to his, to keep them both warm, "But we still need to figure out what it is that's wrong. I mean – I want to know it. I don't want us to continue this way. Have you ever felt like this with anyone, ever before?"

"Me?" Chelsea questioned, almost closing her eyes, because she was that comfortable, "Never. But I haven't felt many things. I just think it's weird. But I like it." She paused, "Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Felt this way before?"

"Yeah, I think I have." Eddie said, "But never like this. Somehow the feeling is familiar, and still… it's nothing like I've felt before. But that's probably because it's with you. You're so special, Chels. You're everything to me."

"Thank you, Eddie." Chelsea smiled, "You mean everything to me too. I don't ever wanna lose you. Promise me we'll always have each other, right? Even if Raven leaves me, promise me you'll be there?"

"Don't worry, I would never dream of leaving you." Eddie assured her, turning his head around, to look at Chelsea, who had now lifted her head, and was staring at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you." she whispered, her heart soaring, "That means a lot to me Eddie. I love you."

"I love you too."

And they looked at each, not understanding what was going on. They were both scared of what was happening, and feared what was to happen in the future. But they couldn't help it. They had to do what they had to do. It was like a power brought them closer together, and before they knew it, it was happening. Everything they'd feared.

_Maybe they don't see it now_

_But they love each other, close to tears_

_They shared a kiss, that no-one saw_

_And someday, they will face their fears

* * *

_

_Hmm, that was weird, I guess. I don't know, but please tell me if you liked it. I hope you did, because it was my first That's So Raven fic. Please leave me a review, I survive on those instead of food. _

_Much love, __**tootles, **__Stessa ;p _


End file.
